fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Angel Guild
Location The guild is located just outside the city of Deltra in the middle of a beautiful meadow just a short distance away, after you enter the city theres a path way on the east side that leads to the guild from the city Deltra City is located just east from Clover Town and is famous for its magnificent architecture Building The guild building is a giant mansion with a front yard full of flowers and amazing fountain in the middle, the guild mates can go out there i gaze at its beauty to relax and enjoy the peace inside the guilds front door is the guild hall where u can get jobs, eat food, and just chat with the other guild mates, with a sparing match are in the middle so the guild mates can just relax and enjoy the show or challenge someone in the guild to get pay back or settle an argument or just practice your fighting, in the very back of the hall is the guild masters chair where he can focus on his guilds fighting or just enjoy the happiness the bar has its own room but theres no wall or door between the bar and the guild hall so you can just walk in the mansions has plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in for free but most of them have to share a room to save room for new members if the rooms are full they just add another one, the room are big enough to share in the back of the mansion is a large meadow of grass with an arena for the stronger members to fight and not destroy stuff in the process although the whole meadow is the battle field it starts at the arena History The guild was made by the first Guild Master Masaki Ablerno 50 years ago, it was made so that the members would use their powers to protect others and keep the peace and their mark symbol is meant that every member will use their power to help other not to hurt them, although the guild wasn't that famous long ago. For completing the guild a special sword was made called Anges Alluement for only the guild master to use to help protect the guild and is supposed to handed down to the next guild master. a few years after that that was attack by a new dark guild where their master and Master Masaki battled each other in one on one while the members of each guild fought turning it into a war, which ended in neither side victorious and both guild masters dead, that battle is what made the magic council form the law of a guild not going in war with another guild, and both guilds declared a truss and the dark guild was disbanded. meanwhile the very first member to join the guild Alana Merle became the new guild master for a short period of time and the Anges Allument was past down to her and during those times the guild has gotten powerful members and has gotten more famous, however most of the members where getting killed from job requests and felt was to painful to have her guild members get killed and not be able to do anything so she step down as guild master letting the first S Class wizard of the guild Tristan Schalabur take over and the Anges Allument was past down to him. After Tristan took over everything changed forming the guild of today, only 2 wizards were able to become S class so far and everyone else trains to make it by battling each other however they kept breaking stuff and getting others involved so the master thought of the battle arena for them to fight each other and let others enjoy watching Members The members of the Warrior Angel Guild are proud of wizard the train to be the strongest member of the guild and to do that they fight each other constantly in the battle arena while the others just watch and enjoy although lost of fight happen around the guild the master comes in a orders them to duke it out in the arena, After they fight and a winner is made or ends in a draw they make it up and becomes friends again Since the guild members aim to be the strongest they prefer to fight in a one on one battle either against each other or against an enemy, if they have no choice then they will work with each other to fight and they would fight as a perfect team no matter what The strongest member in the guild besides the master would be Zora Halo making Atom Longside the second strongest, but they both fight each other repeatedly leaving Zora the winner always Strength during the first masters time the guild members were strong enough to go to war with a powerful dark guild and end it with a tie with both masters dead and the entire area reduced to rubble, back then they were pretty good wizards but the magic council never thought of them as anymore then a regular guild During the second masters time the guild got a bunch of talented wizards and the with that became more famous enough for them magic council to recognize their talent, however the stronger the guild became the tougher jobs the guild was getting, a lot of members kept getting killed in a lot of those tough jobs, until she stepped down and the current master took over and the hole guild changed After that a bunch of members joined. the sparing arena is where they train to get stronger and after awhile the magic council now believes the guild will be the strongest guild in Fiore, but they don't think to highly of them cause of the strong members like Zora Halo or Atom Longside destroying the area fighting the opponents they weren't as crazy as fairy tail though, if the 2 S Class wizards were to clash the guild building will be demolished and the meadow would be destroyed thats how frightening the 2 wizards are, however that doesn't mean the regular members aren't just as powerful but they just destroy everything in the mansion with their uncontrollable thirst for fighting